You Are Mine
by Nesia Dirgantara
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta Nikolai kepada gadis manis asal Indonesia. (Nyo!Belarus)


**You Are Mine**

 **Hetalia-Hidekazu Himaruya**

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang dirasakan pemuda asal Belarus. Pemuda berumur 28 tahun ini baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Bertemu di sebuah rapat dengan perusahaan lain menggantikan kakak keduanya, Ivan Braginsky. Disanalah dia bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat mempesona.

Kulit coklatnya yang sangat eksotik seakan menggodanya untuk mengecap rasanya dan membuat tanda di kulit yang terlihat lembut itu. Matanya yang memiliki manik coklat tua seakan memerangkapkan pandangannya pada dunia lain. Bibir kecil yang berwarna merah alami itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk merasakan kelembutan dan berbagi napas dalam ciuman yang mengairahkan. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang sampai paha memintanya untuk mengelus dan mencium. Segala sesuatu dari sang gadis membuatnya terus menerus terperangkap dan membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan dirinya dari sang gadis.

Gadis itu adalah belahan jiwanya yang dia cari-cari selama hidupnya. Rasa cintanya pada sang kakak laki-laki, Ivan hanyalah sebatas obsesi saja. Namun rasa cintanya pada sang gadis adalah murni dari hatinya. Perasaan dimana dia tidak ingin sang gadis dekat dengan orang lain, dan perasaan ingin melindungi.

Namun dia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jauh dari sang gadis. Banyak orang yang memisahkan dirinya dari sang gadis membuatnya marah dan frustrasi. Perasaan itu terus membuncah dan kini rasa sabarnya sudah habis. Dia akan memiliki sang gadis dan itu pasti.

Rhanesia Dirgantara, gadis berumur 20 tahun yang kini bekerja pada salah satu perusahaan yang berkembang. Gadis berkebangsaan Indonesia ini sangat mencintai hidupnya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan dia telah hidup sendiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, dia tidak menyalahkan tuhan atas yang terjadi padanya. Dia kini dapat berada seperti sekarang karena kerja kerasnya. Dia tahu, bahwa segala sesuatu di masa lalu tidak perlu disesali. Kini dia harus menatap masa depan dan menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Rhanesia atau yang sering dipanggil Nesia ini kini bersiap-siap pergi menuju halte bus untuk berangkat kerja. Terburu-buru mempersiapkan diri karena dia terlambat bangun disebabkan jam wekernya rusak.

Setelah memakai sepatu pantofelnya dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah itu dia langsung mengunci kamar apartemennya. Berlari-lari kecil, setelah itu dia langsung lari mengejar waktu agar sampai tepat waktu di halte. Namun naas, ketika dia sampai, busnya langsung melesat pergi.

Terduduk lemas di kursi yang tersedia, tanpa menyadari tampilnya yang acak-acakan. Semua orang yang melihatnya, namun tidak diperdulikan Nesia. Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna silver menepi tepat di depannya. Semua orang menatap kagum mobil itu. Ketika pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat. Matanya tertutupi kaca mata hitam, membuat kesan misterius dan cool.

Turun dari mobilnya, pria itu berjalan tegap menuju ke arah Nesia. Jas hitamnya tampak gagah di tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Ketika tepat berada di hadapan Nesia, pria itu menundukkan badannya dan langsung mengangkat dagu Nesia sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Mata Nesia membesar Karena kaget, mencoba menepis tangan pria itu, namun sayang tangannya langsung di cekal pria itu.

"Rhanesia Dirgantara, yang tidak lama lagi berganti nama sebagai, Rhanesia Arlofskaya Braginsky. " ujar pria itu sambil melepaskan kaca matanya dan menatap tajam Nesia.

"apa maksudmu?" ujar Nesia ketus.

"tidak ada pengulangan kembali, nona. Tapi jika kau memaksa aku akan mengulanginya kembali tapi ada bayarannya." ujarnya sambil menatap penuh lapar bibir Nesia yang merah alami dan menyeringai seksi membuat beberapa wanita yang melihatnya merona termaksud Nesia.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria asing di depannya, Nesia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. 'Sialan!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"tidak baik seorang gadis cantik seperti anda mengumpat nona." ujar pria di depannya sambil memegang dagu Nesia kembali agar mendongak menatapnya.

Nesia menatap kaget pria di depannya. 'dia dapat membaca pikiranku?' batinnya.

"aku tidak dapat membaca pikiranmu nona, semua itu terbaca dari wajahmu." ujarnya santai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nesia.

Nesia menutup matanya dan merasa takut akan pria di depannya. Dia tidak mengenal pria di depannya, namun pria ini seakan mengetahui dirinya. Siapa pria asing ini? Dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya tentang pria tampan di depannya. Melupakan bahwa dia sudah terlambat kerja.

Dapat Nesia rasakan Sesuatu yang hangat menerpa wajahnya kemudian ke arah lehernya dan kini di telinganya. Dengan iseng, pria itu meniup-niup daun telinga Nesia hingga membuatnya merah padam.

"hari ini kamu harus bersama diriku, nona Rhanesia Dirgantara. Ini perintah!" bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan dan Intimidasi.

Melebarkan kedua matanya namun harus dia sesali karena yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sepasang mata violet tajam yang sangat indah.

"Ta-tapi, saya harus bekerja. Dan saya sudah terlambat, jadi Bisakah anda menyingkir." ujar Nesia ketus.

"anda memang bekerja nona. Anda bekerja untuk menemani saya seumur hidup anda."

"Ha?" kaget Nesia menatap horor pria di depannya.

Kring. Kring. Kring.

Terdengar bunyi dari hp-nya, sehingga Nesia segera mengambil hp-nya. Terlihat Bos memanggil, segera dia mengangkatnya.

"ha-halo, bo-bos." ujar Nesia takut.

/'halo, Nesia.'/

"bo-bos to-tolong maafkan saya. Saya tidak dapat datang tepat waktu."

/'ya, saya tahu. Hari ini kamu tidak perlu ke kantor. Tapi, kamu harus mencari tuan Arlofskaya dan menemaninya selama hari ini.'/

Pip.

"Halo, halo, bos?" ujar Nesia namun apa daya, bosnya telah membunuh teleponnya.

"sial!"

"tidak baik mengumpat nona." ujar Pria di depan Nesia.

"berhentilah menggangguku tuan. Saya tidak punya urusan dengan anda. Saya harus bekerja. Selamat tinggal, saya harap saya tidak bertemu dengan anda lagi." ujar Nesia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi halte bus.

"Apakah anda disuruh bos Anda mencari Arlofskaya? Aku rasa harapan anda tidak dapat terwujud."

"dari mana Anda tahu?"

"karena saya..."

Pria itu berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Nesia sehingga mau tidak mau Nesia berjalan mundur. Namun sayang, langkahnya terhenti karena ada tembok di belakangnya.

Menaruh kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Nesia, pria itu mendekatkan kepalanya di samping telinga Nesia.

Nesia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Pria itu meniup-niup telinga Nesia main-main sehingga membuat Nesia mendapat sensasi geli.

"Nikolai Arloskaya, itu namaku. Hari ini, kamu mendapat perintah dariku. Temani aku!" ujarnya absolut, tidak terbantahkan.

 **End/TBC.**

 **Hai, lama tidak berjumpa. Maafkan aku ya, karena tidak melanjutkan ceritaku yang lain.**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Bye...**

 **See you Next story...**

 **Nesia21.**


End file.
